The Guardian
by Susan Foreman
Summary: What happens when a girl much look a like an old enemy of the Sibuna gang arrives at the Anubis House? Who is she? What she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic and I'm really proud of it. I don't own anything about the House of Anubis show, all I own is Julianne and the plot. Hope you like it!**

It was the begining of the new term. Everyone was back at the Anubis House. They were all sitting in the living room: Amber was reading her magazines, while Alfie was trying to make her pay attention at him; Jerome was planning another of his pranks;Mara was reading a book; Patricia and Eddie were having another of their arguments - that always ended with them both kissing; Joy was listening music; Mick was playing with a basket ball; and Nina and Fabian were playing chess on the dinner table, while Trudy was preparing the dinner.

Then, Victor entered the room, and, behind him, was coming a ginger girl wearing glasses.

-Anubis House, I want you all to meet the new girl, Julianne Barrows.

-Hi -said the girl, and shook her hand at them, making everybody notice she had a golden Mark of Anubis on her palm.

-What is that on your hand? -asked Amber.

-Nothing -the girl answered, already knowing what she was talking about, and putting her hand down. "Why everybody always has to ask this?" she thought to herself.

After that, Victor left and Julianne stand still on the door.

-She doesn't look like Senkhara? -Patricia whispered to Eddie, Amber and Alfie.

-I'm not Senkhara, ok? -Julianne said.- I hate her.

-How can you be able to hear what Patricia said if you are two meters away from her? -Jerome asked.

-People always say I can hear realy well. Can't say the same thing about my vision -she replied touching her glasses.

-Miss Barrows! -Victor screamed from upstairs. -Come that I will show you your bedroom.

-I'm going, Victor! -she yelled back and got out of the room.

-Don't you guys think the newbie is a bit weird? -Mick said.

-A bit? She's completly weird! -replied Eddie. -But I feel like I've already met her, somewhere.

-Me too -said Nina. -It feels like she knows all my secrets, and I never saw her before.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later that night, everybody was sitting at the dinner table, except Julianne, and when she come inside everybody shuted up and started staring at her.

-Sit here -Mara said pointing an empty sit betwen her and Amber.

-Thanks.

-So, Julianne, right? -Patricia asked.

-Yes?

-Can you explain for all of us what is this in your hand?

-Patricia! – exclaimed Eddie, Joy and Mara at the same time.

-Don't be so bad with the new girl, Patricia- said Nina.

-Actually, there's no problem- Julianne said. – This things in my hand, the both hands, are birth marks. My mother says I was born with them and that they had always been golden, but I don't really know what they mean.

-Really?

-Yeah. No doctor has an explanation for it, neither do my parents.

-Creepy- said Alfie.

-Yes. Well, everything in my life has been really creepy till now.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A week later, no one had already forgotten about what Julianne said. Especially Amber.

Then, in that day, the Sibuna gang, plus Jerome, Eddie and Joy, fought a card with an eye of Horus on it, and in the card you could read _Sibuna meeting in the kitchen at 11pm_.

So there they're, in the kitchen, after Victor made his usual "It's ten o'clock" speech, when, all of a sudden, Julianne gets in the room.

-Hello – she says.

-Hum, shouldn't you be on your bed? – asked Fabian.

-Yes, but I noticed that Nina and Amber weren't on their beds. And I am thirsty, so I came to drink water. But you can continue with your "Sibuna" thing – she answered.

-How do you know about Sibuna? - asked Nina in a worried tone.

-Because… because everything I told you all, except for my first name, and the fact that I'm really ginger, it's a lie. Well, my father's last name is really Barrows, but mine is not.

-What do you mean? - said Jerome.

-See, my name _is_ Julianne… Julianne Frobisher-Smythe.

-What?! – all of them exclaimed together.

-I'm the great-granddaughter of Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe, the granddaughter of Sarah, their daughter.

-But Sarah never got married! – exclaimed Nina.

-That's what _you_ think, because if she hasn't, I don't exist, and I'm pretty sure I'm real. But I'm bit more than this.

-And what exactly do you mean with "I'm bit more than this"? – wondered Amber.

-Well, it's a long story, so prepares yourselves. Ok. In the ancient times, in Egypt, people used to believe in magical spirits that protected their houses from the evil. The name of this spirits was Guardians. The thing is, it wasn't just a legend. It was pretty real. It _is_ pretty real. But there was a special Guardian. Her name was Aramilla. She was designed to protect two of the most important people in the world. The Paragon and her Osirian. She protected them over the centuries, in many different ways. They all done it really well, except the first one, Aramilla herself. Now, it's my turn. I'm the actual incarnation of Aramilla. I'm the new Guardian of Anubis.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please leave your opinion in a rewiew!**

**HoA Lover**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, people! Here is the second chapter of this story. This chapter is dedicated to ****dessynaynay22**** and ****JailahMarieJacocks****, that rewied the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis (I wish I owned), only Julianne and the plot.**

-Wow, that's not really what we are used to hear – said Alfie in a joke tone.

-And now you may think I'm crazy. Great.

-Actually, I believe you – said Nina.

-Really?

-Yep.

_"Guardian", _said a creepy voice coming from nowhere."_Aramilla, you really think you can stay away from me? Because you can't. Not even the precious Paragon was able to destroy me, why would you think you are?"_

-I'm not feared, Senkhara. And it won't be me who will destroy you. It'll be you.

"_But I have a thing for you, my dear. I know where he is. I know where the one you've been looking for all this years is."_

-He is in the Duat. He's dead, I saw you killing him.

-About whom you two are talking? – asked Amber.

-No one… my boyfriend.

"_Since when your Protector is no one, Aramilla?"_

-My name is not Aramilla, your stupid ghost!

Right then, Senkhara kind of materialized herself in front of Julianne, making the girl scream.

-Go away! – she said, touching the shadowy ghost with the Marks of Anubis. Senkhara disappeared.

-What was that?! – exclaimed Joy.

-Oh yeah- said Julianne-, I was almost forgetting. According to the legend, Aramilla had golden Marks of Anubis on her hands. These Marks would do any kind of magic. Watch- she said starting to make a glass levitate.

-That's awesome! Can you teach me?- Alfie said.

-Sorry, I can't. It only works with me. So, I think we should go because… Victor! – Julianne turned around and stayed face to face with the weird old man.

-It seems, Miss Barrows, that you had already told the house residents your little secret. Now can you explain me how you think you will get rid of _her_, if you know what I mean?

-No, only after I tell then the whole truth.

-There is more than all that? – asked Patricia.

-Oh yeah, some things you couldn't imagine not even in your worse dreams, Miss Williamson. Now good night you all. Good night Loui… Julianne.

The teens got out of the room and Nina whispered to Julianne:

-I was the only who noticed that he almost called you with another name?

-No, I noticed to – Fabian said. - Now can you tell us the whole truth?

-Tomorrow. Good night everybody.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Not many revelantions in this chapter, but there will be in the next. And sorry if I ever wrote something wrong. Please leave your opinion in a review.**

**HoA Lover**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, like I said last chapter, this one has a lot of revelations. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis (but I would be really happy if Nickelodeon sended me Burkely Duffield and Brad Kavanagh), only Julianne, another characters that will appear ****in****this and later chapters, and the plot.**

It was a bright Saturday morning. The whole house was having breakfast at the dinner table, and when Mara and Mick got out of the room, Eddie asked:

-Now you will tell us the whole truth?

-Yup, just let me finish this apple. Ok. Let's all stand up, but I think everybody should step back –saying this, Julianne started to draw a door in the air with her finger. –Who wants to be the first one to get in?

-Why this door looks like the Anubis House door? –Joy asked.

-Because I like this door. You'll understand why if you get in. Now c'mon!

Once they started to get in, they noticed they were in a strange place.

-Where we are? –asked Jerome in a confused tone.

-Egypt –said Nina, Fabian and Julianne in unison.

-And why exactly we are here? –asked Eddie.

-Cuz I want you guys to see a thing. Let's go. We need to get there –the ginger pointed to a big house in the middle of the town. –We've got to follow that boy –she pointed at a tall brunnete guy walking a bit too fast- to there.

So they followed him, and soon arrived at that big house.

-Majesty- said the boy to a girl with long brunnete hairthat was looking to a throne. –I've brought what you wanted.

-Yes, Servius?-the girl turned around, and you could see she was exactly like Julianne, except for the hair.

-Is that…- Alfie started to say and Julianne paused the scene around them.

-Me? Kind of. That's Aramilla, the Greedy. She had this name because of her huge thirst for power. A power that she couldn't have, because it wasn't hers. Everybody always thought she was really the daughter of the king and the queen, but she knew she wasn't. Her parents were evil people, well, her mother was. Her father was in the middle, but she thought that, if her father let her mother leave her alone in the street when she was a baby, then he was as evil as her mother. And Aramilla was evil too. She killed the king and the queen for the crown, but she didn't knew about the prophecy.

-Who were her parents? And what prophecy? –asked Nina.

-Unfortunately, I can't say who they were, but the prophecy is: "Crown in the wrong head, this person shall be dead". Quite creepy, right? Now, let's keep watching.

Julianne replayed the scene, right in the moment Aramilla let out a strangled scream and an evil laugh.

-Oh, yes! I can't believe! Finally, the crown is mine! Yes, yes, yes!

-Is good to see that Your Majesty is happy –said the boy named Servius.

-And I will be happier when I become officially queen. Now bring the crown to me. Yes, yes, with the power put in me by me, I officially declare that Aramilla, the Maximum Guardian, is the Pharaoh of Egypt - saying this, the girl put the crown on her head and started to laugh loudly.

– I can feel it! The power consuming my veins! AHHHHHHHHH! –she screamed in pain.

-Majesty?!- Servius exclaimed worried. - Aramilla?!

-What have I done?- were Aramilla's last words before fainting, and she would never wake up again.

**A/N: What a full of revelations chapter, huh? Hope you guys liked it. Please review!**

**HoA Lover**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Sibuna fans, how you doing? Here is chapter four of this story. In this chapter we continue inside Julianne's memories because there are more revelations on the way, so read to discover!**

**Disclaimer: The usual (still wanting Nickelodeon to send me Burkely and Brad).**

-Call Princess Mehigne, fast!-said Servius, holding Aramilla in his arms, to one of the guards. –What are you waiting for? Go!

-So, what exactly happened? –Eddie asked and Julianne stopped the scene again.

-Aramilla died. She didn't deserved the crown. The prophecy was complete. But it wasn't to see my premature first death that I brought you guys here. It was to see that –saying this she pointed to the door, and running trough it was…

-Is that Nina?! –Jerome exclaimed surprised.

-Yes and no- Julianne answered.-That's Princess Mehigne, the second daughter of the king and the queen. They had to biologic children: Prince Rivlan and Princess Mehigne, the Osirian and the Paragon. The princess may seem young, but she is already married. And there is her husband, Corbius.

-Is that me? – Fabian exclaimed.

-Yup. People don't get together by coincidence; they need to have a connection. Especially the Chosen One and her Designated.

-So, as Prince Rivlan was the Osirian, that means I was him? –Eddie asked confused.

-Yes. Rivlan is the Osirian's first encarnation. And yes, Fabian is Nina's Designated, he is her destiny.

-That's incredibly cute! –Amber squealed. - I told you two are meant to be.

-And you're right, they are really meant to be –Joy said.

-Wow, never thought one day you would say that! –said a surprised Patricia.

-Neither did I –said Joy.

-But we all lived here once? -asked Alfie.

-Yes, but not so close to the royal family. Well,we have already seen the first Chosen One's life, what you guys think about seeing what happened next? - And then Julianne drawled another door in the air and everybody passed through it.

In the other side of the door, they were in a judgment room. There were many judges writing in long paper sheets. In the middle were a girl in a chair and a guy in a throne. Between then was a scales with a feather in one side and a human heart in the other and a strange animal close to the guy.

-Aramilla, we've met again –said the guy.

-Yes, Anubis.

-You know you don't have to be so formal with me right? I´m…

-I know, but I want –Aramilla cut him off.

-So let's see how much your heart weight. Hum, heavier than the feather. I'm sorry, darling. Ammit, your dinner.

-Wait! –said one of the judges. –Don't you think she deserve another chance? She's the Maximum Guardian, and she is special for the gods, expecially you Anubis. Let me help her and make she redeems herself. I can save her.

-Right, Amneris, you can help her, but just because I owe you a lot.

-Thank you, Lord Anubis. I will make sure she does the right thing this time. Come with, Aramilla.

Amneris guided Aramilla through a door, and the Anubis gang followed them.

-What happened, Lady Amneris?

-I saved your soul from being destroyed by Ammit. And I'm giving you another chance.

-Another chance for what?

-To protect your sister and brother. You will be reborn, but you have to wait until they die, what will happen soon.

-Why? They deserve to live longer than this. I've ruined their lifes. It's my entire fault!

-No, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault! It will be because of _her_!

-She's not satisfied by destroying my life, now she has to attack my family?!

-Sooner they and you will be back to Earth, but for this you need to make a thing for me.

-Anything. Name it.

-Repeat what I say: "I, Aramilla, the Maximum Guardian of Anubis, redeem myself from all my mistakes and swear to protect the Paragon and the Osirian with my life".

- I, Aramilla, the Maximum Guardian of Anubis, redeem myself from all my mistakes and swear to protect the Paragon and the Osirian with my life.

-Great, now all we need to do is wait.

And with that that Anubis gang was back into the living room.

-Wow, this was like time travel! –Alfie said.

-Because it _was_ time travel, dumb! - Jerome replied.-But you didn't told us who are your parents.

-Cuz she showed us who her father is –Fabian said. Julianne nodded.

-Anubis? – Eddie asked, already knowing the answer.

-Exactly- Fabian answerd. –"She's special for the gods, expecially you Anubis". She is special for him because she is his daughter!

-And that makes you a real princess! - Amber said happily.

-Yeah, the Princess of Death, Mummification and Jackalls, how lovely!

**A/N: Sooooo, what you guys think? It's getting better or worse? Please leave your opinion in a review or PM me!**

**HoA Lover**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello people, ready for chapter five? Then here it goes. This chapter is dedicated to SibunaMagic, MusicLoverGirl9078 and HouseOfAnubisGemGemX, that rewied last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

-It's not so bad if you look well – Patricia said.

-Yes, it is! I hate mummies and anything related to death. And jackals are creepy. Not that I don't like then, they are just creepy. And because of my "father" I need to take care of the creature that almost ate my heart and my soul.

-What do you mean? –Alfie asked.

-Ammit! Ammit! Am…oh, there you are, your creepy cat – Julianne said looking at a black cat with enormous blue eyes. She picked the cat up. – Ammit, Anubis House; Anubis House, Ammit. And don't you dare even trying to eat their hearts and souls or I will send you back to the Underworld, and Osiris won't be happy with you for killing his heir. Now go – and with this the cat jumped from her arms. – I've tried to name her as Abgail, but they didn't let.

-You haven't showed us who is your mother – said Nina, that hadn't spoken since the judgment room.

-That's true, and will not tell who she is. Actually, her name is Mary Elizabeth Frobisher-Smythe. What? I'm just kidding, that's my mom in this life. And you need to discover who is my real mother by yourself, but I have another memory to show you guys, ok? So let's go –and she drawled another door.

They passed through the door just to find themselves in the Anubis House main hall.

-Why we are…- Joy started to say but was cut off by Julianne.

-Wait and you will see.

Right then, the doorbell rang.

-I'm going! –said a girly voice coming from the kitchen. The doorbell rang again. –I'm going! – The woman said again, louder this time.

And coming out of the kitchen was… Julianne, wearing an old 1920's dress and with her hair tight wrapped in a bun.

She opened the door and there stood two little boys.

-Rufus! Edward! How good to see you two! Come in, Sarah is upstairs, I will call her. Sarah! Sarah! Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, come here right now!

-What happened, Mommy?

-Rufus and Edward are here…Sarah, don't run at the stairs!

-What is happening, darling? –said a man from the top of the stairs.

-Just Sarah running at the stairs, Robert.

-If that is Robert, that means that… - Jerome said.

-She was Louisa, I was Louisa, that was Robert –she pointed at the men at the top of the stairs-, and they were Sarah, Rufus Zeno, and Rufus' brother, Edward. And no Amber, he's not Edward Cullen, he was my grandfather.

-Your grandfather? –asked Jerome.

-Yes, Edward Zeno grew up and got married to Sarah, and they had a daughter that just happened to be my mother. And as Sarah was the last Chosen One, you can already figure out who Edward is in this life. Now let's keep watching!

The doorbell rang again.

-Oh my God, I can't stay a minute far from this door that the doorbell rings. What do you…Victor! It's good to see you!

-Don't pretend you're happy from seeing me, Louisa –said Victor.

-Who said I was talking with you? I was talking with your son, which unfortunately has the same name as you. Come in Victor, the kids are in the kitchen. And you come with me, Mr. Rodenmaar Senior.

Louisa leaded Victor to the office, with the Anubis gang following. At the office, Robert was sitting down on a chair, wearing glasses and reading some papers, but stopped when he saw his wife coming in being followed by Victor's father.

-He has brought the house papers, Rob –said Louisa to her husband.

-Alright, I just need a pen.

Louisa and Robert signed up the pape**r**s and so did Victor.

-Now, I think it's time for you two go.

-What do you mean, Victor? –asked Louisa, and Victor closed the door, making the Anubis gang being pulled back to the living room, but not without hearing Louisa scream in pain.

-What was that?! –exclaimed Nina.

-We shouldn't have been in the memories for so long, I should have brought you back earlier…- Julianne started to murmur to herself.

-Why? –asked Fabian.

-Because I let you hear the last thing Louisa said in her life.

-What do you mean? –asked Patricia.

-That was the day Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe had been murdered by Victor Emmanuel Rodenmaar Senior.

**A/N: What a full of revelations chapter, right? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? And why do you think Julianne didn't wanted the Anubis gang to know what happened? I am accepting ideas for the next chapters, so review or PM me telling what is your idea and opinion about the chapter.**

**HoA Lover**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, Sibunas, how you doing? I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****dessynaynay22****, that reviewed my story twice and to HouseOfAnubisGemGemX, my most loyal reader. And remember: I don't own House of Anubis and I'm still accepting ideas for the story. Good reading!**

-Murdered?! –said Eddie.

-Yes, he made they pass the house to his name and then murdered them for never telling him were the Cup of Ankh were and to make sure they wouldn't want the house back.

-But what about Sarah? What happened to her after that? – asked Amber.

-Victor's father must have pretended that it hasn't been him, and made something to keep Sarah quiet – Fabian said.

-And he has done that, he said to her that if she told anyone about what happened he would kill her too – Julianne concluded.

-But why you didn't want us to know about this? –asked Joy.

-Cuz I thought it would be to shocking for you.

-Wait, why you always have a guy with you? –asked Jerome.

-Because the Guardian always need a Protector. The own name already says he needs to protect her. Servius was Aramilla's protector. Robert was Louisa's protector. And before you ask what happened with my protector, I will say. He is dead, Senkhara killed him, and there is nothing I can do about it. And I can't do anything alone, so I needed to wait the right moment to come to the Anubis House. I need to make Nina come to the school, make my Gran give her the Eye of Horus necklace, make she find all the pieces of the Cup, discover she is the Chosen One and rebuild it, then Senkhara cursed my sister to make me brought the Osirian to the house, and I said "I can't do it because he is already here, he is Fabian" and she said "Don't lie to me, you know it's not him", so I made Eddie come, waited until you fought the Mask, made Eddie hear my voice inside his head, made the gem burn his hand, and made him banish Senkhara. So, even if you hadn't seen me, I was here the whole time, helping. Did you understand something I've said?

-Just the first part –said Amber.

-Me too –agreed Alfie.

-I got the part where you talked in my head.

-That's why she told me "Maybe it's you after all" in the night she tried to mark Eddie?

-Yes, sorry for putting in danger Fabian. But in a first moment I really thought you were _him_, because of your overprotective sense over Nina and, you were already here so… as the real Osirian wasn't, I needed to get rid of one of the boys so Eddie could come. And when I say getting rid I don't mean killing, just taking away!

-And you decided Mick was the best option, because…? – Patricia asked.

-Because Fabian is too important to take away, Alfie was going to be marked anyway, and Jerome knows too much.

-What do you mean with "Jerome knows too much"? –Jerome asked.

-That you know about Rufus Zeno…the Cup…the Mask… you've… seen… my… memories… your… dumb! – she pointed every word by touching and counting her fingers.

-Wow, now I've got it –replied Jerome. –And I'm not dumb!

-Anyway, it's getting late and Victor must be looking for us, and I don't want to… Victor! – the girl was once more face to face with the creepy old. –It's just my impression or now every time I turn around I stay face to face with you, Raven?

-Please, don't call me Raven.

-Senkhara calls you Raven, Sarah calls you Raven, Rufus calls you Raven, you have a stuffed, oh, let me think…RAVEN! It's a pity Corbierre can't fly anymore, because if he could, he would bite your nose for paiting him every single second of the day!

-He's a stuffed raven, he can't fly anymore.

-I can make him fly again, or you forgot what I've done with that stuffed dog from your lovely and creepy crush?

-You made Vera's stuffed dog fly?! –asked Amber.

-No, I made him become alive, Amber!

-Anyway, Miss Millington. So, what kind of creepy Egyptian artifact the Frobisher-Smythes stole from Tutankhamen's tomb you have to find now?

-Oh, it's none of the things they got for the _major cause_ from King Tut's tomb. It's something the own Amneris have hidden in the house, in the other sequence of tunnels.

-There is another sequence of tunnels underneath the house? – Joy asked.

-Yes. When you finish the Mask of Anubis tunnels, there's a combination that makes the Senet game become hopscotch. There are 9 gods that you need to step saying their names. When you do it right, a door open. When you do it wrong, you fall in a hole. I always said to Robert "There is no need of the holes!", and he always said "With the holes is funnier!". So fun he almost killed the Paragon! Really clever! And it's not my fault the holes in the game exist, I didn't wanted to! So, I think we should go downstairs and see the first task Amneris has for us!

-You still haven't told me what is the treasure –said Victor, louder than the usual.

-It's the Bracelet of Amneris, the only thing in the world that can destroy Senkhara.

-But how this will happen? –asked Nina.

-You will know when we find it. Now, I think we should go to the tunnels.

-I thought you were going to bed, Louisa.

-It's 3 pm, nobody goes to bed at 3pm! Except old people, they go… Anyway, tunnels here I go! Are you guys coming with me?

-Sure.

-I'm right behind you.

-Of course.

-Bye, Victor.

And they went down to the cellar, opened the door to Robert's secret office and Julianne started to pull the book that opened the door to the tunnels.

-And what about the amulets? –asked Alfie.

-There is no need of them when you are with me, watch –she stepped inside the tunnels. –In the name of Amneris, I block all the traps in these tunnels.

-Life would have been much easier with you were here last year –said Amber.

-I don't think so- the ginger replied.

The Sibunas passed through the tunnels until they arrived at the giant Senet game.

-Okay, Anubis guards, come here! Nina, can you sit at the throne, please? Thanks – Julianne shook her hand and made a crown appear above Nina's head. – Now, repeat what I say. You will say it instantly in Arabian, so there is no problem about then understanding what you say.

-And why do I have to speak in Arabian, may I ask?

-Because the guards don't understand English, duh!

-But they understood what you've said!

-Because I've teached them to understand only that sentence, cuz I didn't wanted to keep talking in Arabian if stone made guards with jackal heads.

-What is your problem with the jackals? –asked Alfie.

-I'm feared of jackals, ok? I hate them, they freak me out. Now, repeat Nina. "In the name of Amneris, Maximum Priestess of Anubis, I, Princess Mehigne, the Chosen One, open the game of the nine gods".

- باسم Amneris، الكاهنة الحد الأقصى لأنوبيس، I، الأميرة Mehigne، اختار واحدة، افتح لعبة الآلهة 9 –said Nina, scaring herself with her words. Once she finished talking, the Senet game started to glow and transform itself.

Soon, all of them where in front of a giant hopscotch game.

-Ok, everything is ready, we just have a problem. I forgot the sequence.

"_Remember the song_", said a voice coming from the walls. "_Remember the song, child_'

-Which song...? Oh, that song. No, no, no. I refuse myself from singing it.

"_It's the only way, child"_

-I'm not a child! I'm sixteen, and if you count rightly, I am 5.000 years old! But, anyway, I will not sing that song, it's shamming!

"_Sing it!_"

-Okay. Okay, whatever you want, Majesty. Please, if anyone laugh, I will make this person burst into flames – she said between gritted theet-, okay? "I will teach you song, to teach you the gods, the nine most important gods, from the Ancient Egypt: Osiris –she started to jump on the hopscotch-, Isis, Horus, Seth, Nephthys, Nut, Geb, Ra, Anubis, that's how you must do it!" –she stepped on the last square and the stone door opened a bit.

"_To open the doors to Amneris' treasure, all of you must pass through all the nine tasks. If one fails, all the others will fail to. You have been warned."_

**A/N: So this was chapter six of this story. Sorry if I wrote something wrong in Arabian, because I got it from Google Translator. Hope you enjoyed and remember that I'm still accepting ideas, so leave a review.**

**HoA Lover**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hola, how you doing? Here is the seventh chapter of my story. I hope you guys are liking it, and I'm still waiting your ideas to increase this. Oh, and every chapter since now will be dedicated to ****HouseOfAnubisGemGemX****, because, as I've said in the last chapter, she or he (I don't know) is my most loyal reader. Now go ahead and read!**

-Thank you creepy Amneris' voice coming from the walls!

-"With one falls, all the others will fall too". What did she mean with that? - asked Joy.

-That with one of us fall down in the hole, none of the others will be able to accomplish this task- answered Patricia.

-Exactly, and that's why I think making a spare key to the room of the holes was a good idea. And Robert said it was useless. Dumb. Anyway, who wants to be the first? Nina, what about you?

-Uh, sure. But can you remove the crown?

-Yes – the ginger put her hand up and the crown instantly flied from Nina's head to Julianne's hand. –This look like my crown –and then it exploded in her hand. – You really needed to do this?! It could have burned my fingers, and now I have gold powder all over my shoes! But now I can sell then for more than it worths…

-Osiris –Nina started to jump on the hopscotch-, Isis, Horus, Seth, Nephthys, Nut, Geb, Ra, Anubis. I can't believe I've made it right!

After everybody, except for Jerome, had jumped, was his turn.

-Ok, so, Osiris, Isis, Horus, Seth, Nephthys, Nut…Nut…Nut…

-Geb, Jerome, hurry up!

-Geb, Ra, Anubis.

And the door opened fully. They stepped inside the other room to find out it was completely empty.

-An empty room? – said Julianne.- This will be easier than I thought.

She stepped forward and felt a hand holding her arm, pulling her back before she could be hurt by the cannon bullets that came out of the walls.

-Thank you, Eddie. You've saved my life!

-I thought it was the opposite – said Fabian. –That was the Guardian who needed to protect the Osirian.

-Shut up, Rutter – said the ginger and the blond at the same time.

-Okay, okay. There is no need to being stressed.

-I'm not stressed, okay? Whatever. Amneris? Will you help me? You know I can't do it without you.

Right then, a book appeared in front of Nina, Fabian and Julianne.

-"The Secret of the

Alchemist" –said the ginger. - Really? What is the use for this book right now?

"_Think. What is the most powerful thing in the world?"_

-It is…oh, I've got it. But I will take a week doing it!

_"Why are you so hurried? You know it is the only way to pass through this task. But for now, I think you should go sleep. All of you. Good night."_

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter wasn't so good, but it was the best I could do. I am completely empty of ideas of what can be the second task, so what do YOU think it can be? Leave your ideas and opinions in a review.**_  
_

**HoA Lover**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! It had been a long time, it hasn't? I know some of you guys may want to know what happened, so I will tell you: my PC had some problems, and I was without Internet, but I'm here updating again. This chapter is really short, you have been warned.**

The next day, a bright Sunday, the Anubis House, except Julianne, were eating breakfast.

-Can someone tell me where is Julianne? –asked Trudy.

-Oh, she is upstairs, doing who knows what – answered Patricia.

-And, Trudy, can I get some strawberries? It's for a life or death situation.

-What? –asked a confused Mara, who was now tipping on her computer.

-They are in the fridge, sweetheart.

-Thanks, Trudy.

Amber got the strawberries and rushed upstairs.

-Really, what she wants with the strawberries? –questioned Mick, seeming to be as confused as everybody.

-Really, I don't know –said Eddie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

An hour later, the Sibuna gang entered Nina, Amber and Julianne's room, to find the last cooking in a big cauldron while the blonde girl was reading the book they received from Amneris down on the tunnels.

-What do you two thinking you are doing in our room?!

-Hum, cooking, what else it seems we are doing? What's the next ingredient, Amber?

-Tears of raven. Really, this thing has the strangest ingredients.

-Ugh, I can't find the bottle. I should have postulated these things.

-Try the green one –Julianne took out the bottle containing the green liquid and smelled it.

-How does raven tears smell like?

-Like old people.

-You are right. This thing really smells like old people.

-And what exactly are you two cooking, may I ask? –said Jerome.

-Love potion - said the girls at the same time. –Can't you see the smoke forming hearts? Wait, forming hearts? Amber, we've did it! But it's still not red, it's purple.

-Because there is one ingredient missing. A symbol of true love.

-A symbol of true love? Oh, I have an idea of what can be – she said while took the ring she always used out of her hand. – The engagement ring that my grandfather gave to my grandmother – and she dropped the ring inside the potion. – It turned red, it's ready.

-So, how will the love potion help us to get through the canon bullets? –asked Joy.

-Because the only way of passing through is fire of an in love heart, and to lit it up we need love potion – said Amber, like she knew what to say by heart.

-Since when you know so much, Amber?

-Since Julianne told me.

-Well, she is the most lovey dovey person in the house, and I need help. So, Nina, Fabian, I think you should come with me.

-Why?

-Cuz I need a couple to lit the fire of an in love heart. I can't do this by myself; I have no soul mate, well, not an alive soul mate.

**A/N: And that's it! I'm sorry if it's boring and short, but I had no ideas for this chapter. Now I would like to ask you guys two things: first, have you ever heard the song My Perfect Day, by Mark Johns? It's the song Fabian and Nina dance in the season one and season two finales! If you have heard, what do you think about it? If you hasn't, I think you should! And second, which you think it would be the best name for Julianne's Protector? Vote in the poll in my profile! Oh, and I've got the ideas for the first name in Das Haus Anubis (Felix is the ****German version of Alfie, Daniel is Fabian and Luka is Jason). ****Review!**

**HoA Lover**


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N: Hello, people! I know it has been a long time again, but I'm with a writers block, and even thought I said I was putting this story on hiatus, I decided to keep on writing. So here is the ninth chapter. Good reading!**

-So, here we are, the tunnels!- said Julianne in an excited tone.

-And what does we have to do, exactly?- asked Fabian, worried.

-Just stand still and wait a bit. Okay, okay, Amneris? Are you there?

"Yes?"

-Are you ready?

"Are you really asking me this?"

-Yes, I am.

"Okay, do you know what to do, right?"

-Kind of. But I will try my best.

And then the ginger girl started to move her hands and make things appear from nowere in front of Fabian and Nina.

-Okay lovebirds, stay over there -she pointed to a corner of the room of the task and the couple moved to there -, thank you. Now, I need a candle -and a candle appeared in her hand. -In the name of Amneris, I lit up the fire of an in love heart. Quick, you two, hold hands! -the couple did what they where told to, and with that a really bright fire started to come out of theyr interwined hands.

-Good, this is really good! -said the ginger girl.

-Good? You know this is not fake fire, right? It really burns!-said the brunette boy in exasperation.

-Yeah, I know that. But the burning means it is working! Where is that candle? Oh, here it is! - and with this she touched the fire with the candle making it lit up. -Now, we only need to wait a week for it ti works! Let's go upstairs, it's almost dinner time!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The whole Anubis House was at the dinner table, eating. When, suddenly, Jerome threw some pasta at Alfie, and him threw some pasta back at the tall blonde, starting a food fight. Amber got angry and threw a cupcake at Alfie, making the food fight develope into a food war, and Jerome threw another cupcake at Julianne.

-You mixed with the wrong girl, Clarke. You mixed with the wrong girl -she said getting a handfull of pasta and throwing it at him. He also got a handfull of pasta, but when he threw it at her, she had gone down, and the pasta hitted someone that wasn't in the room until that moment. Victor. -Oh my gosh, Jerome! Look what you've done!

-Who has started this food fight, may I ask?!

-It was me -said the ginger girl and Alfie at the same time. -Me, it was me -the girl finished. -I'm a bad girl. Wait, I'm not a bad girl, Patricia is! But whatever, I was expelled from ten schools anyway, so, the toothbrush please, Victor?-he handed her what she wanted. -Thank you very much! -and she walked out of the room.

-I'm being sincere, this girl is nuts! -Eddie exclaimed.

-You just noticed that now?-Jerome said patting him on the back.

-Do you guys think I'm a bad girl?

-No, of course not! -everybody said in unison.

******A/N: And that is it! What do you guys think? I'm needing a little help with creativity, so can you guys send me some ideas? Oh, and don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Hello! Oh, it has been so long since I last talked to you guys, but, since The Guardian received a review (from musicrox14) I decided to write again. So, here is the tenth chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it!**

The next room was a bit weirder than the first one. As Nina, Fabian, Amber and Julianne got inside, the ginger girl realized it was full of plants climbing the walls of it and it had something they couldn't say what it was in the middle.

-Plants? Really Amneris? - asked Julianne in her "I'm confused" tone.

-Yes! What did you expected? - retorted the usual voice that came from the walls.

-I don't know, maybe something a bit fancier? - and that was the start of a small bickering between the two.

-Fabian, come over here! - called Nina, that was across the room from the British boy.

-Yes, Nina?

-These marks on the wall, right here - she pointed at a few faded marks scribed on the wall -, it seems a bit familiar to me. What about you?

-Kind of.

-Oh, these are the Marks of Ra, the sun god - Julianne started to explain. -They were really famous in Egypt, because of it's meaning: sunlight and protection. Protection...? Devil Snare!

-What? - asked Amber, in a sligthly confused tone.

-Devil Snare! You know, from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone?! Near the end of the book, the trio gets caught in a Devil Snare, so they can't move! The only way out of it is in the Mark of Ra: light! Either real or fake light, it words perfectly!

-So, we we'll pass trough the task of an ancient lady using inspiration from a book launched in 1997?

-Yeah, pretty much that. Now, think Julianne - she started pacing around the plant filled room. -Use your 5,000 years old brain and think of something! Well, THIS exact brain is just 16, but the mind is 5,000. Anyway, I need to think about how the marks will be able to destroy the Devil Snare!

-Why don't we press this button? - said Amber while pressing a button with an eagle on it.

-Amber, NO!

-Oh great, the room is spining and the Snare can feel our presence now. We are going to die!

-Calm down, Julianne! We're not going to die!

-Yes, we are, Fabian! Devil Snare is deadly! Once it feels your presence, it will wrap itself around you, and press your lungs and heart out of your chest!

And as she said those words, the Snare started wraping itself around Fabian, around his torso, pressing and pressing, making him gasp for breath...

**N/A: And here we end this chapter, with a slight cliff-hanger to keep you thinking what will happen next! Will Fabian stop breathing or will the girl be able to save him just in time? Find out in the next chapter! Now, an answer to your reviews:**

**musicrox14: Thanks for liking my story! Well, at first, I really thought of making one of the boys that were already in the house be her soul mate, but then I thought better and decided to create a new character to be him. Oh, and she's really crazy, always doing the exact opposite of what people expect from her!**

**Reviews are love, my readers, and I'm with a bit of writers block, so send in ideas by review or PM to me!**

**HoA Lover**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Hi there! Another chapter is here, and I hope you like it. In this chapter we'll dicover a bit more about Julianne's Protector. Have fun reading!**

-FABIAN! - screamed a scarred Nina.

-Calm down Fabian, I'm going to help you! - screamed Julianne. -Get out of the way, you stupid plants! - she pointed at the Snare with the Marks of Anubis, and they slowly started to untie themselves from Fabian, making him breath deeply as the plants started to tie around Julianne's arms and then die. She untied the dead pieces of plant from herself and screamed: -Run!

No one contested her words, so they ran the faster they could to the living room, where Eddie was laying down on the couch, listening music. The moment he saw his hurried friends and the expression on Fabian's face, he stood up (creating space for the brunette boy to sit down and catch his breath) and took his headphones off, so he could hear the girls' explanation of what had just happened.

After a small and hushed explanation from Amber, Fabian's breath had come back, and Eddie was in the kitchen, discuting with Julianne if the British boy would have any kind of problem because of the plants.

-Probably not - she said. -He has no broken ribs or something like that, just a bit of difficulty to breath, but he'll be fine soon.

-Good. Ah, Julianne?

-Yes?

-What exactly happened to your Protector?

-You know I don't like to talk about it - she walked out of the kitchen. He followed her.

-Please?

-Okay. His name was Luka von Tursky, I never actualy met him, and he died 2 years ago. Oh, and I love him.

-Wait, wait! You barely met him and you love him?

-Yes, I...

-Who loves who? - asked Jerome, as he, Alfie, Joy and Patricia entered the room.

-Julianne - said Fabian, totally recovered from the Devil Snare incident.

-Who do you love, Miss Frobisher? - the prankster asked again.

-Her Protector, a guy named Luka.

-Luka von Tursky, Russian boy, 14 years old by the time he died. And by died, I mean was murdered by Senkhara.

**N/A: Another chapter finished! I'm sorry it's short, but I posted two chapters in a day, so... And now, answers for your reviews:**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B: Thanks! I'm really glad I've come back.**

**dessynaynay22: Thanks for liking it! And I'm happy to!**

**Well, that's it for today. I will try to update more frequently, since I'm with inspiration and ideas. Since you all soon! Please, leave your opinion in a review!**

**HoA Lover**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Hey! So, what you guys thought of last chapter? It wasn't much, I know, but things will start to get better from now on (at least I think they will). Well, here it's the chapter 12. Enjoy it!**

-That explains your hatred at Senkhara - Joy said.

-What do you mean?

-Well, the love of your life was killed by her. If that happened to me, I would hate her to.

-He's not the love of her life! She barely knew him! - said Eddie, like he was stating the obvious.

-Actually, he is. I know I only saw him twice (the day I met him and the day he was buried), and that I never heard his voice, and that the only expressions I ever saw on his face were a smile, a look of extreme pain and the face dead people usually have, but I love him. I'm destined to love him, without a choice. And, even if I had a choice, I would still chose to love him.

-And that's what I call a romantic speech! - said Amber, in her usual "I ship everything and I regret nothing!" voice.

-Amber! - everybody exclaimed, turning to look at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

-Okay class - said Miss Valetine. -Today I want you all to open your books at page...

She was interrupted by Julianne and Amber bursting trough the door, faces red from running.

-Sorry for being late, Miss Valentine! - said Amber, breathing deply.

-One of you two will have to apologize in French, or the apologies won't be accepted.

-Excusez-nous d'être en retard, Mademoiselle Valentine. Nous étions à la bibliothèque. - said Julianne, hushed and also breathing heavily.

The whole class stared at her, in atonishment.

-Very well done, Miss...?

-Barrows.

-Barrows, right. Were did you learn such a good French?

-Uh, actually, I'm French.

-Oh, that explains. Sit down girls, please. As I was saying, open your books at page 394...

-What exactly were you two doing in the library? - asked Patricia.

-Uh, searching Trixie. What else would we be doing? - said Amber, matter of factly.

-Searching what? - whispered Joy, leaning against her and Patricia's desk.

-About the Marks of Ga, or something like that - answered Amber.

-Ra, the Marks of Ra, Amber - corrected Julianne.

-Why? - Joy asked.

-Because yesterday...

-Hello! - said Mister Sweet, interupting Julianne's explanation. -Uh, Miss Valentine, can I talk to you, just for a minute?

-Yes, sure. Class! Continue reading from page 394 to page 400.

-So, as I was saying, yesterday, me, Amber, Nina and Fabian went... - and she continued her explanation.

-What do you think they are talking about? - Fabian asked Nina, pointing slightly at the door.

-I don't make any ideia. Hey, Lia, have you and Amber discovered anything?

-Nope. And you and Fabian?

-Nothing either. I don't think our researching is going really well - said Fabian.

-That's because you didn't include a few more people in it, you dofus - mocked Patricia.

-I agree with Trixie. We all can help to - complained Eddie.

-So it's decided. We are going down tonight! - exclaimed Jerome.

-Jerome, no, we aren't - replied Julianne.

-Why not Lia?

-Because, we still need answers!

-Answers for what?!

She got up and walked over to his desk.

-For the Marks of Ra carved on the walls of the murderer plants' tunnel!

-Marks of Ra?

-Oh, here we go again! In the ancient Egypt, people used to carve or draw the Marks of Ra, usually symbolised by a sun, an eagle or a sun with an eagle. The marks were believed to bring protection and sunlight to people's lifes. And now we are trying to discover why they are down there, since the marks were inutile, they didn't save people from the Giant Snake!

**N/A: And here I am again! Sorry for _another_ short chapter, but I have plenty more ideas for the next one. See ya soon!**

**HoA Lover**


End file.
